


My Heart Beats for You

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Remus could feel Sirius’ chuckle down to his toes. He shivered with every movement. His head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as he tugged on his own tawny curls. He panted, lips wet from biting them, and when he looked back down he realized Sirius had been watching him the entire time.





	My Heart Beats for You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered. Voice low and nearly a moan. He bit his lip as fingers made their way into his trousers. “We could get caught.”

His hands helplessly squeezed the other boy’s shoulders. The restroom stall at The Three Broomsticks was not the most private place. He could feel excitement and shame thrumming through his blood at the idea of getting caught and possibly even kicked out while their peers and friends were just on the other side of the door.

Sirius nipped as his throat. Tongue tracing the reddened skin left behind. He undid Remus’ trousers and tugged at his pants. Hands touching and encouraging Remus to get hard. Strokes a little overwhelming.

“Shush,” Sirius breathed. “Just stay quiet and we’ll be fine.”

His gray eyes shined mischievously as he shimmied down onto his knees. Remus felt his breath hitch in his chest at the sight. Sirius licked his lips while stroking him, hand tight and firm. Until slowly, so very slowly, he lowered his mouth onto Remus’ cockhead.

Remus quickly put his hands over his mouth. Teeth chewing on fingers. His hazel eyes closed briefly before forcing them open to peer down at Sirius. Watching his cock disappear into his friends’ mouth, watching as Sirius’ perfectly timed his mouth with his hand. Sirius hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

Remus squirmed. “Fuck.”

He could feel Sirius’ chuckle down to his toes. He shivered with every movement. His head fell back, mouth open in a silent scream as he tugged on his own tawny curls. He panted, lips wet from biting them, and when he looked back down he realized Sirius had been watching him the entire time.

The slurping sounds of Sirius sucking him off echoed in the restroom stall. Remus gently petted Sirius’ soft black hair with trembling fingers.

This had been an unexpected turn of events. It all started with Mary.

Mary had asked Remus to Hogsmeade, and the kicker was that Sirius had encouraged him. That had hurt. It also made Remus realize that perhaps he had been misreading whatever it was that was between him and Sirius. Maybe there hadn’t been anything at all. The looks James and Peter threw at him when he told the other of the Marauders of his upcoming date made him only mildly second guess himself.

Remus had excused himself for a brief moment to take a breather from his date. He even told Mary as much, claiming nerves. It was common knowledge that he was sickly after all (oh the irony of that assumption). Mary gave him a kind smile.

Sirius had slipped in as Remus was staring at his reflection and trying to mentally prepare himself to return to his date. In retrospect, he should have expected the kiss. Sirius was all about being territorial, even when he was trying to behave flippant about it.

Remus trembled as he came. Body spending in Sirius’ awaiting mouth. He panted as Sirius let him ride through it and then tucked him back into his trousers.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to Hogsmeade yourself?” Remus managed to ask after a few moments.

Sirius was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and rinsing out his mouth. “I didn’t think I’d be so—” he waved his hand around thoughtlessly.

He was always thoughtless.

“Jealous?” Remus supplied.

Sirius frowned. His mouth was swollen.

Their eyes met in the bathroom mirror. Cool gray clashing against warm hazel. Unsaid words floated between them. The air was heavy and Remus felt that this was an important moment. That something should be said. Someone should say something. Sirius. Sirius needed to say what he was thinking because his thoughts were so very loud that Remus could almost hear them.

But not quite.

“I’ll see you back at the castle,” Sirius told him instead. And Remus tried to ignore the sharpness of the disappointment in his stomach.

“Of course,” Remus gritted out through his teeth.

Remus shoved his way towards the mirror, grabbing his wand to fix his hair and clean himself up. There was no evidence of sex on him anymore. The dried sweat was cleaned, the messy hair and swollen lips going back to respectable and average. The hickey faded.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sirius arched a brow at him.

“It means,” Remus drawled, “that I’m done with your bullshit games.”

“What?” Sirius was nearly in his face now, “are you fucking kidding me? I just—”

He ignored Sirius as he pushed his way out of the restroom. Anger barely simmering.

Mary greeted him back with a wide and kind smile. “Done with the pep talk?”

Guilt was not a new emotion for Remus Lupin. God, she was great. She understood him. And Remus knew she would treat him well. He liked Mary, he really did, but –

Sirius moseyed over to a table not too far. Hair still a mess and mouth swollen and t-shirt rumpled. It was obvious what he had just done. James eyed Sirius while frowning heavily, Peter was too distracted by whatever story he was telling to notice.

When James’ eyes narrowed in on him, Remus quickly gave Mary his undivided attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Follow me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/), there is a ton of Wolfstar stuff on there.


End file.
